ThunderClan Borders
ThunderClan territory is bordered by ShadowClan territory, WindClan territory, The Lake, and open forest which no cat owns. Border skirmishes happen here, especially if a cat accedently chases prey over the border, although some cats are touchy when cats are too close to their borders, mainly ShadowClan. Cats patrol the border frequently. Roleplaying Lionblaze and Cinderheart pad to ThunderClan's Border with WindClan. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart sniffed the air for prey. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 05:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Wanna catch some fish?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "I've never tried that, but sounds good!" Cinderheart meows. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 19:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Do you know how?" Lionblaze asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Not really." Cinderheart meows. "But it can't be all that hard. At least I don't mind the water!" She remebered having to swim to strenthen her leg so she could become a warrior. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 23:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Well, all you really have to do, is when you spot a fish, quickly dart your paw in the water, and scoop out a fish, and kill it swiftly." Lionblaze mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Okay." Cinderheart stared into the water. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 00:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) "Also, you need to be quite, or they'll hear you." Lionblaze adds with a whisper. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart nodded. After what felt like a moon, she saw a fish, and flashed her paw into the water. She managed to scoop it out." Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 01:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) "Good job!" Lionblaze mewd, "Now kill it." [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart bit down on the neck. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "Wonderful!" Lionblaze purred at his mate's quick learning ability, I wonder if she gets it from Cinderpelt. ''[[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'''Boo!]] 02:16, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart smiled. "This is one source of prey that won't be hard to find after the fire. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 23:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze purrs with amusment [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:17, November 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well it's true. Water doesn't burn." Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC) "I love you." he mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too." Cinderheart purrs. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "How long will it take for the kits?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Probably about another moon or so." Cinderheart mews. (We could do a timeskip in ThunderClan to then if you want, and avoid all the fixing the clan after the fire.) Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 05:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) (Ohhh, I didn't know we could do that, sure :D) "I can't wait."? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) (Okay. that means all the ThunderClan cats are back in camp and the camp is mostly recovered, because of the timeskip in ThunderClan.) "Me neither."? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokey) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tigerheart crosses the border and waits. His heart hammers, and he hopes ThunderClan will accept him, otherwise he'll have no home. Dovewing would be here to meet him any moment now. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing pads up to Tigerheart. "Tigerheart!" She calls. "I saw you were exiled." Tigerheart begins purring. "It's so good to see you Dovewing. I was wondering if I could join ThunderClan" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "I think you should be able to." Squirrelflight mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 17:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerheart sighed with relief. "Do you know about...Dovewing and I? Does the whole clan know?" "Only Squirrelflight knows so far." Dovewing told him. "Come on, let's go back to camp." She padded back to the camp. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Squirrelflight follows her clanmates. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Roleplay